


Bath Time

by in_the_next_life



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: Today had been long, and she was just hoping to get some time to relax.





	Bath Time

One of the best things about this place was how big the lower bathtub was.

 

Xion had texted Kairi as an invitation to join her in the bath, and she could hear from the bathroom the sound of footsteps running down the stairs, causing her to laugh under her breath, sinking down further into the bubbly water.

 

It was no beach, but the water was warm and inviting, and Kairi practically burst through the door, wrapped up in her towel that was quickly dropped as she approached the tub.

 

“I’m so glad you asked. I’ve been thinking about this tub for, like, a week now.” Kairi said as she dipped her feet past the bubbles and into the water, a pleased shiver running along her spine at the temperature. 

 

“You know you’re always welcome to come down and take a bath.” She reached forward, playfully flicking the redhead on the nose. She scrunched up her face, and her purple septum piercing shifted as she did. 

 

Of course Xion had to fix it, only after checking to see if her matching pink one was straight.

 

“This was a good idea. You look so nice in my color.”

 

“And you look nice in mine.” Kairi shot right back, and she finally settled fully into the tub opposite of Xion, her tanned legs sliding along dark freckled ones with a sigh.

 

Though the tub was large, sitting on either side of the tub meant that legs were squished together or bent to make room, and to fix this, Xion slid down further, stretching one leg out to prop her foot up onto Kairi’s shoulder. 

 

She only snorted, leaning out of the bath towards the counter to pick up a cloth headband, pushing her bangs out of the way. “You’re going to get lost in all these bubbles if you go down any farther.”

 

“What a way to go.” Xion joked, her head tilted up to keep her face free from the water, if only to speak.

 

They sat quietly for a long while, with Kairi looking at her phone while idly tracing the seashell tattoo on the top of Xion’s foot, with the other girl eventually humming softly to a tune that Kairi couldn’t recognize, but liked nonetheless.

 

At some point, there was a knock on the door, and Xion looked to Kairi before sitting up just enough to get her mouth out from under the water. “Who is it?”

 

“It’s me.” A low voice sounded from the other side, and she rolled her eyes at the typical response. 

 

“Come on in, Aced. Though, you know, just saying ‘it’s me’ isn’t really an answer.”

 

The door opened, and Aced looked inside, brows raised slightly as he caught sight of the pair sitting in the bath. “It works, though, doesn’t it? Hello, Kairi.” 

 

“Hi, Aced. Work out tomorrow?”

 

“Sure,” he nodded, fully stepped into the bathroom. “You’ve been in here so long, I was worried you’d fallen asleep, Xion.”

 

“Nope. Just chilling.” She grinned, crossing her arms behind her head as she lowered back into the water until only her eyes were peeking out towards him.

 

“Regardless. You know, it’s rude to hole up the bathroom for so long. We’ve only got the one down here.”

 

Xion rolled her eyes, and Kairi sat up a bit straighter, lifting a hand up in a sort of shrug.

 

“You’re welcome to use our bathroom upstairs, Aced.”

 

“I don’t want to impose.”

 

“No imposing. We like you, duh.”

 

He looked at her thoughtfully, but still doubtful, and Xion sucked in a mouthful of water before she lifted her head up. She knew what was going on through that thick head of his, and she inhaled deeply through her nose, and blew water out from the gap between her front teeth, hitting him square in the chest.

 

“Wh- hey!” He took a step back, closer towards the door with an offended expression plain on his face. “Xion!”

 

Kairi just laughed, covering her face with a hand as she shook her head and Xion looked triumphant, wagging a finger at him. “No bad thoughts.”

 

Aced managed something akin to a pout, and plucked the wet fabric away from his chest with his forefinger and his thumb, turning away from the two.

 

“You’re unbelievable sometimes.” 

 

“But you love me, Aced.”

 

“Of course I do.” He sighed, taking ahold of the doorknob and stepping out of the room. “Let me know when you’re out so I can safely brush my teeth.”

 

“Will do!”

 

“You’re so mean to him,” Kairi snickered, and Xion shook her head.

 

“I’m not mean, I’m just playing. Besides, he thinks it’s cute.”

 

“Because you are cute.”

 

“No, you’re cute.”

 

“ _ We’re _ cute, Xi.”

 

“Hmm… yeah, you’re right. We’re cute.”


End file.
